bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Glossary
This is a glossary of Bionicle. If you have a word to add, please give it a bullet (If it is a character and it is dead,put a D''' after the description). Please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically. You can also use this page for a link to another page. Thanks! A *Aft - Ta-Matoran *Agni - Ta-Matoran *Ahkmou - Po-Matoran *"Airwatcher" - Dark Hunter *Aiyetoro - Onu-Matoran *Akaku - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akaku Nuva - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akamu - Onu-Matoran *Aki - Great mask of valor *Ally - Po-Matoran *Amaya - Ga-Matoran *Amphibax - Dark Hunter *"Ancient" - Dark Hunter *Aodhan - Ta-Matoran *Arktinen - Ko-Matoran *Artakha - The great refuge; Ruler of the refuge *Avak - Piraka, ex Dark Hunter *Avohkii - Great mask of light; Made by residents of Artahka *Axonn - A member of The Order of Mata Nui *Azibo - Onu-Matoran *Aki Nuva- Nuva mask of valor B *Bahrag - Bohrok queens *Balta - Ta-Matoran *Barraki - Matoran word for "Warlord" *Krana Bo - Sentinel *Krana Bo Kal - Visionary *Bohrok - Insectoid creatures run by Krana *Bohrok Kal - Six eliete bohrok sent out to free the Barahg *Bohrok Va - Bohrok scouts *Bomonga - Toa Hagah of earth;Rahaga of earth *Boreas - Le-Matoran *Botar - Member of the Order of Mata Nui *Bour - Po-Matoran *Brander - Ta-Matoran *Brutaka - Former Member of the Order of Mata Nui C *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca Kal - Seeker *Cahdok - Barahg *Calix - Great mask of Fate *"Charger" - Dark Hunter *"Conjurer" - Dark Hunter D *Dalu - Ga-Matoran *Damek - Onu-Matoran *"Darkness" - Dark Hunter *Defilak - Le-Matoran *Dekar - Po-Matoran *Dezalk - Ta-Matoran *Dosne -Onu-Matoran *Dume - Turaga of Metru Nui *"Dweller" - Dark Hunter E *Ehrye - Ko-Matoran *Elda - Great mask of Detection *"Eliminator" - Dark Hunter *Epena - Po-Matoran F *Firedracax - Dark Hunter G *Gaaki - Toa Hagah of water;Rahaga of water *Gadgati - Po-Matoran *Gahdok - Barahg *Gahlok - Bohrok of water *Gahlok Kal - Bohrok Kal of water *Gahlok Va - Bohrok Va of water *Gali - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Water *Garan - Onu-Matoran *Gar - Onu-Matoran *"Gatherer" - Dark Hunter *"Gladiator" - Dark Hunter *Golyo - Po-Matoran *"Guardian" - Dark Hunter *Guurahk - Blue rahkshi H *Hafu - Po-Matoran *Hahli - Ga-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of water *Hakann - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Hau - Great/Noble Mask of Shielding *Hau Nuva - Nuva form of the Great Mask of Shielding *Hewkii - Po-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of stone *"Hordika Dragons" - Dark Hunter *Huna - Great/Noble Mask of Concealement I *Iden - Great mask of spirit *Idris - Ga-Matoran *Ignika - Great mask of life;made by the great beings *Ihu - Ko-Matoran; Mountain on Mata Nui '''D *Irnakk - Thought to be a matoran myth *Iruni - Toa Hagah of air;Rahaga of air J *Krana Ja - Scout *Krana Ja Kal - Tracker *Jaa - Ko-Matoran *Jaatikko - Ko-Matoran *Jaller - Ta-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of fire,and leader of the team K *Kadin - Great/Noble mask of flight *Kai - Ga-Matoran *Kailani - Ga-Matoran *Kaj - Onu-Matoran *Kakama - Great mask of speed *Kakama Nuva - Great mask of speed *Kalama - Ta-Matoran *Kamen - Po-Matoran *Kanohi - Great or Noble masks made from Kanoka disks *Kanohi Nuva - Great masks immersed in energized protodermis *Kanoka - Disks that have power that can be carved into Kanohi *Kantai - Ko-Matoran *Kapura - Ta-Matoran *Karzahni - Makuta's first attempt at a plant creature to take over Metru Nui *Kaukau - Great mask of water breathing *Kaukau Nuva - Great mask of water breathing *Kazi - Ko-Matoran *Keahi - Ta-Matoran *Kiril - Great/Noble mask of regeneration *Kivi - Po-Matoran *Kylma - Ko-Matoran *Kodan - Po-Matoran *Kohrak - Bohrok of ice *Kohrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of sonics *Kohrak Va - Bohrok Va of ice *Kokkan - Ko-Matoran *Komau - Great/Noble mask of mind control *Kongu - Le-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of air *Kopaka - Toa Mata of ice; Toa Nuva of ice, and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Kopeke - Ko-Matoran *Kotu - Ga-Matoran *Kraahkan - Great mask of shadows *Kraata - Creatures that can control ahksi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *"Kraata-Kal" - Dark Hunter *Krahka - intellegent shapeshifting rahi *Krana - Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana-Kal - Krana for Bohrok Kal *Krekka - Dark Hunter *Kualsi - Great mask of teleportation *Kualus - Toa Hagah of ice; Rahaga of ice *Kumo - Le- Matoran *Kurahk - White Rahkshi *Kyrehx - Ga-Matoran L *Lariska - Dark Hunter *Lehvak - Bohrok of swamp *Lehvak-Kal - Bohrok-Kal of vacuum *Lehvak Va - Bohrok Va of swamp *Lerahk - Green rahkshi *Lewa - Toa mata of air;Toa nuva of air and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Lhikan - Toa of fire;Turaga of fire D *Lumi - Ko-Matoran *"Lurker" - Dark Hunter M *Macku - Ga-Matoran *Maglya - Ta-Matoran *Mahiki - Great/Noble mask of illusions *Makani - Le-Matoran *Makuta - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta;Master of Shadows *Mamoru - Onu-Matoran *Marka - Ga-Matoran *Mata Nui - The great spirit;Leader of the Order of Mata Nui;Name of island *Matatu - Great/Noble mask of telekenisis *Matau - Toa metru of air;Toa hordika of air;Turaga of air;Le-Matoran *Matoran - Workers;People of Mata Nui *Matoro - Ko-Matoran;Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of ice (dead) *Mavrah - Onu-Matoran *"Mimic" - Dark Hunter *"Minion" - Dark Hunter *Miru - Great mask of levitation *Miru Nuva - Great mask of levitation *Morbuzahk - Plant creature who wanted control over Metru Nui N *Nidhiki - Toa of Air;Dark Hunter *Nireta - Ga-Matoran *Nixie - Ga-Matoran *Nokama - Toa metru of water;Toa hordika of water;Turaga of water;Ga-Matoran *Norik - Toa Hagah of fire;Rahaga of fire *Nuju - Toa metru of ice;Toa hordika of ice;Turaga of ice;Ko-Matoran *Nuhrii - Ta-Matoran *Nuhvok - Bohrok of earth *Nuhvok Kal - Bohrok Kal of earth *Nuhvok Va - Bohrok Va of earth *Nuparu - Onu-Matoran;Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of earth O *Okoth - Ga-Matoran *Olmak - Great mask of dismensional gates *Onewa - Toa metru of stone;Toa hordika of stone;Turaga of stone;Po-Matoran *Onepu - Onu-Matoran *Onua - Toa mata of earth;Toa nuva of earth *Order of Mata Nui - A secret society dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui *Orkahm - Le-Matoran P *Pahrak - Bohrok of stone *Pahrak Kal - Bohrok Kal of stone *Pahrak Va - Bohrok Va of stone *Pakari - Great mask of strength *Pakari Nuva - Great mask ofstrength *Pakastaa - Ko-Matoran *Panrahk - Brown Rahkshi *Pehkui - Great mask of dishment *Pekka - Po-Matoran *Pelagia - Ga-Matoran *Phantoka - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Air" *Piatra - Po-Matoran *Piraka - Six Ex-Dark Hunters; Thieves and murderers *Piruk - Le-Matoran *Pohatu - Toa mata of stone;Toa nuva of stone *"Poison" - Dark Hunter *Pouks - Toa Hagah of stone;Rahaga of stone *"Primal" - Dark Hunter *"Prototype" - Dark Hunter Q R *Rahaga - Toa Hagah were mutatd by Roodaka into half Rahkshi,half turaga beings called Rahaga *Rahi Nui - Frankenstien like monster of many different types of Rahi *Rau - Great/Noble mask of translation *"Ravager" - Dark Hunter *Reidak - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Reysa - Onu-Matoran *Rhotuka - Spinners with many types of powers *Rode - Great mask of truth *Roodaka - Viceroy of the Visorak *Rua - Great mask of wisdom *Ruru - Great/Noble mask of night vision S *Sarda - Ta-Matoran *Sanok - Great mask of accuracy *Sanso - Le-Matoran *"Savage" - Dark Hunter *"Seeker" - Dark Hunter *Sentrahk - Dark Hunter *"Shadow Stealer" - Dark Hunter *Shasa - Ga-Matoran *Shu - Le-Matoran *Sidorak - King of the Visorak *"Silence" - Dark Hunter *"Spinner" - Dark Hunter *Krana Su - Worker *Krana Su Kal - Demolisher *"Subterranean" - Dark Hunter *Suletu - Great mask of telepathy T *Tahnok - Bohrok of fire *Tahnok Kal - Bohrok Kal of fire *Tahnok Va - Bohrok Va of fire *Tahu - Toa Mata of fire;Toa Nuva of fire *Taiki - Le-Matoran *Taipu - Onu-Matoran *Takua - Matoran of light;Chronicler *Talvi - Ko-Matoran *Tamaru - Le-Matoran *Tehutti - Onu-Matoran *The Shadowed One - The Dark Hunters leader *Thok - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Tiribomba - Ta-Matoran *Toa Hagah - Bodyguards to the brotherhood of Makuta *Toa-Heroes who control thier elemental,mask and tool powers *Toa Hordika - The toa metru were infected with Hordika venom by the Visorak.They were then half toa,half rahi *Toa Inika - Six matoran who were zapped by lightning from a red star *Toa Mata - Six toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Maukta *Toa Metru - Lhikan chose six matoran to be toa,these were them *Toa Nuva - The toa mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share thier mask powers with another toa nearby *Toudu - Ko-Matoran *"Tracker" - Dark Hunter *Triglax - Dark Hunter *Turahk - Red rahkshi *Tuuli - Le-Matoran *Toa Mahri- The Toa Inika transformed into the Toa Mahri when the Ignika shot them with a flash of light while going into Mahri Nui. U *Umbra - Member of the Order of Mata Nui V *Vahi - Great mask of time *Vakama - Toa metru of fire;Toa hordika of fire;Turaga of fire;Ta-Matoran *"Vanisher" - Dark Hunter *Velika - Po-Matoran *"Vengeance"- Dark Hunter *Vezok - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Vezon - Vezok's double *Vhisola - Ga-Matoran *Vira - Le-Matoran *Visorak - Spiders with abilitie to mutate beings in thier cocoons *Vohon - Ta-Matoran *Voporak - Sidorak's clan leader.He was mutated by Sidorak;Dark Hunter *Vorahk - Black rahkshi *Krana Vu - Surveyor *Krana Vu Kal - Transporter W *Whenua - Toa metru of earth;Toa hordika of earth;Turaga of earth;Onu-Matoran X *Krana Xa - Swarm commander *Krana Xa Kal - Liberator krana Y *Krana Yo - Mole *Krana Yo Kal - Excavator Z *Krana Za - Squad leader krana *Krana Za Kal - Overseer krana *Zaktan - Dark Hunter;Piraka *Zamor - Sphere in which energy can be put in,and fired from a launcher *Zemya - Onu-Matoran